Coffee
by MostAwesomeTDFan
Summary: Courtney's boss sends her to get some coffee, but when she bumps into Brick, what will happen next?


**Okay, so let's get this out of the way. I'm no good at this stuff. I'm really just doing this for a friend. So, Snakeshark219, hope you enjoy my crappy excuse for Brick x Courtney.**

Courtney stalked stiffly and angrily toward Katie and Sadie's Coffee Kingdom. Her boss, Chris, was always giving her the stupid jobs. It was always, 'Courtney, could you fetch me a doughnut? Courtney, get me a glass of water. Bring me a coat, Courtney.' Well, it wasn't her job to do all of that stupid intern's work.

She entered the shop and walked up to the counter. "Can I take your order, eh?" Asked a young man wearing a teal toque, a green sweatshirt, and an oversized gold chain with a large 'Z' on it. Courtney checked the piece of paper with her co-worker's orders on it. Why did that programmer, Cody, need a triple mocha energy blend for? That had three shots of espresso! And why did that guy Noah need a coffee anyway? He did nothing but sit around in the break room all day, chatting with that weird cousin of his cousin, Izzy.

"I'd like a strawberry cappuccino with cream, three cups of earl grey, an iced coffee with milk, two cups of hot chocolate, a pumpkin spice brew, a triple mocha energy blend, a cup of hibiscus tea, and a dozen bagels with cream cheese. Wait, on second thought, add another iced coffee and two more bagels. I kind of need the energy."

"Coffee run, eh?" The odd man asked.

"Yep." Courtney replied as the drinks and bagels were prepared.

"I doon't get why they send out girls to do this sort of stuff, eh. A little manual labor involved is all."

"What are you implying?" Courtney asked, now agitated. The man was saved by the order being slammed onto the table by a woman behind the young man.

"That'll be thirty nine ninety nine, ma'am." He replied nervously. Courtney pulled out her wallet and payed. She picked up the drinks in one hand and the bagels in the other and turned around to exit. She was walking towards the exit when a young man walked in and bumped into Courtney halfway to the door. Courtney dropped the bagels, and the drinks spewed everywhere, including the two couples sitting at tables nearby, and a young man writing frivolously in a notebook.

"Great! I was just about to kiss her, and you just get coffee all over us!" A bright red haired teen said, wiping coffee off of a girl with brown hair and green clothes.

"Yeah, and you got tea all over my phone and Sammy-Wammy's Gameboy!" Replied a girl at another table.

"My spellbook is ruined!" A guy with a fake beard, long green robes, and a pointed green hat said.

"Sorry, Ma'am." The man who had knocked into Courtney apologized.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Courtney said.

"Oh, you don't need to. I apologize for bumping into you. I'm Brick."

"I'm Courtney."

"Well, Courtney, I'd better buy you those drinks back. What did you order?" Brick asked. Courtney listed all of the drinks off of her coworker's order. She could pay for the bagels and her own drink.

Brick ordered the drinks and walked back to Courtney. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Brick tried a little small talk.

"So... What do you do?" Brick asked.

"I'm _supposed_ to be a journalist, while I'm studying at grad school for a degree in law. Instead, I get stuck doing these idiotic coffee runs!" She explained. "How about you, Brick?"

"Well, I was the military, but now I'm studying at fashion school. It has always been a dream of mine to become a fashion designer!" He answered perkily.

"Interesting. That's a nice ambition. You know, most people would have just straight up lied, or refused to answer. That was pretty honest of you."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Anyway, where do you live?" Brick asked.

Courtney hesitated before answering. Did she really want to tell this man, who was pretty much a stranger, where she lived? Yes, she thought. This man seems trustworthy.

"I live at Seaside Heights, on Admiral Lindsay Drive. Just ask for Courtney at the lobby. Everyone knows who I am there." Courtney answered.

"Alright, Courtney. Well, I'll drop by. I have to get back to school." Brick said. He walked out. Courtney collected the drinks and bagels, and walked back to her office. She walked in to see Chris and a few of her coworkers waiting for her.

"What took you so long, Courtney?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I was getting hungry for my bagels!" Owen, the big guy who ran the food column said.

"Well, this guy bumped into me and-" Courtney was interrupted.

"No excuses, Courtney! If you're late again, you're fired! Outta here, got it?" Chris burst.

"But-" Courtney started.

"No buts! Back to work, Courtney. You can drop the drinks and bagels off here." He smirked.

Courtney grabbed her iced coffee and bagels and left the lobby. She worked until twelve PM, and then left. She walked outside, exhausted and worn out from her day. That Brick guy was nice, she thought as she walked toward her car. She stepped inside and started the car. As she pulled out of the employee parking lot, she turned on the news. It was just boring stuff about how some people had hacked snapchat and were posting pictures of naked girls on the internet. Courtney snorted. She would never do anything as idiotic as that. She turned off the radio and drove to her apartment building in silence.

She parked her car in the large garage and walked toward her building. She entered the lobby, and saw Brick there, talking with her best friend and roommate Bridgette.

"Um, hey guys. Do you know each other?" Courtney asked.

"No, I just walked in and this guy asked if I knew you." Bridgette smiled.

"You have a fine building, Ma'am. I realized that I had forgotten to give you my number. It's 204-725-8129. Call me if you need to talk, okay?" Brick asked. Courtney nodded, and Brick walked out. Bridgette looked at her.

"So who is that guy?" Bridgette asked.

"I met him at the coffee shop today." Courtney replied. Bridgette smiled at her.

"I think he's digging you." She said, as Courtney pushed the button for the elevator.

"Well, I'm not dating after last time!" Courtney huffed. Last time that she fell in love, the guy, Duncan, made out with her other friend, Gwen. They were still dating, the backstabbing little-

Bridgette cut her thoughts short with a few words." I think that this guy's different, Court." She said, and they got out of the elevator. They walked in silence into their room.


End file.
